happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw Meets the Fonz
"The Claw Meets the Fonz" is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Happy Days, also the 125th episode in the series. Written by Susanne Gayle Harris, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 7, 1978. Synopsis The Fonz takes on The Claw after a small-time gangster tries to take over Al's Restaurant and turn it into a bookie joint. Storyline Al is thinking about taking on a partner to create an Arnold's franchise; when Al presents this news to Richie and the guys, Richie suggests that he should think about it and investigate the background of the prospective partner, a one Dutch Holloway (Phillip Pine), who says to Al, who he refers to as "A.D." (for Al Delvecchio) "With you an this place should really take off!", as Holloway suggests building a franchise of restaurants, and proposes changing the name of Richie's band to the "Al-Tones"! What Al is at first reluctant to tell anyone is that Dutch, his supposed partner, is a small-time gangster who, with his henchmen, is trying to intimidate Al into signing them up as partners whether he likes it or not, as he plans to return to Arnold's to "finalize" the deal. After having an informal meeting with Dutch at Arnold's to "negotiate" the prospective deal, Al downplays Dutch's appearance, claiming that Dutch was saying that the deal was a "good investment" and that he had him "name his own price" as he then started boasting "You're looking at the next Howard Johnson!" When Richie comments that it must be "exciting" going through negotitations, saying, "Your lawyer on this side...Their lawyer on this side...Your accountant on this side, their accountant on that side" Al strongly insists that there be no accounts and no lawyers, as he says he already has in mind whom he trusts, one whom he would talk to before going through with the business deal. Later, at the Cunninghams, Al talk to Howard, the one he had in mind to talk to, and who also owns a business himself, as he tells him of the deal and the investor Dutch of a purpoted "Lake Michigan Investments", as Howard echos the same thing that Richie suggested to him at Arnold's, that he not rush into the deal, and that he hire a lawyer with the contracts and accountants. Later, at Arnold's, Dutch, who said he'd return to finalize their deal, arrives, as Al tells him what Howard suggested to him, that they hire accountants and attorneys to draw up contracts, as Dutch, who has intentions of turning Arnold's into a gambling bookie joint, introduces him to two goons of his, Joe and "The Claw", who has an iron hand to intimidate him into going through with the deal. Later, at the Cunningham's, Al reveals to Richie, Fonzie, and the others that Dutch is a gangster, as he tells them of his intentions with his business, as Fonzie and the gang try to come up with a plan to put the goons out of business. The "big showdown" occurs when Al, who tells Dutch, who brought the contract papers saying "as of now, this joint is ours", that he can't go through with the deal, as it would upset his "partner" as he then presents Fonzie, in a gangster suit, as "Mr. Big", as the guys all wearing dark suits, Fedoras and fake mustaches, Potsie as "The Undertaker" Ralph (as "Scarface Malph" and Richie, as a high-pitched talking, nervous ticking "Psycho Lou", as part of Fonzie's, or "Mr. Big's" "gang". When Dutch and his goons are still not persuaded, they pretend to be as Dutch turns the lights out, only to have Fonzie turn the lights back on to see Richie, Potsie and Ralph tussling, thinking that they're tussling with Dutch and his goons. After Fonzie says that they were "just warming up", Dutch has "The Claw" demonstrate what he can do to them as he breaks the wooden bannister planks atop the wall to the order area leading to the kitchen, as then Fonzie demonstrates what he can do as he and "The Claw" have a "showdown" of sorts, as he winds up "busting" The Claw's iron hand; as The Claw laments to Dutch that he's busted his iron hand, he says "what are they gonna call me now?!" Fonzie suggests "Lefty!"' When the Fonzie's act of busting "The Claw" persuades Dutch and his goons to leave, they fall right into the waiting arms of of the Milwaukee Police, who were waiting just outside of Arnold's, as Al is saved from being forced into an offer he at first "couldn't refuse". *'Note': Scott Baio does not appear in this episode. Cast Starring * Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham * Henry Winkler as Fonzie * Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham * Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham * Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham * Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola (credited only) * Don Most as Ralph Malph * Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber * Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio Guest starring *Phillip Pine as Dutch Holloway *Arthur Batanides as The Claw *Walter Robles as Leo Image gallery HD ep 6x10 - The Fonz as Mr. Big.jpg HD ep. 6x10 -Phillip Pine as Dutch Holloway.png Happy Days episode 6x10 - Dutch Holloway strongarms Al.png Happy Days episode 6x10 - The Claw meets The Fonz. breaks The Claw.png External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 6 Category:Happy Days episodes